


The dorm

by Wishstydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, i really hope no one reads this, just stydia sex, oh well, smut with slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishstydia/pseuds/Wishstydia
Summary: Basically Stiles is helping Lydia move into her dorm and her roommate isn't there yet.





	The dorm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is going to get graphic oops.

I follow Lydia down the long corridor to get to her dorm and as she sways with every step her short dress moves up slightly to reveal her baby blue thong. I know she wore it just to drive me crazy. I already can feel my jeans getting tighter. I watch as her and her cute little ass sway back and forth taking in her surroundings, making her beautiful strawberry blonde perfect curls bounce. I'm used to this though. I'm used to watching her from afar admiring her and her beauty but now she's mine. 

As we finally reach her dorm she bends over putting her box down. I reach over and grab her ass as she turns around smiling and kisses me.  
"Guess what," she says her beautiful voice a little bit raspy and I can tell that she is just as wet and horny as I am hard.

"What," I say pulling her close to me by the small of her back as I kiss her. "My roommate isn't here yet, but we are," she says grabbing the collar of my t-shirt pulling me back into the kiss. "What if she comes in," I ask not really caring but still asking. "We will let her watch," she smirks as she says this and I know she means it. 

Lydia has never been one to care if someone walks in on her having sex and I try to take this on. It was hard at first considering she was the second girl I've ever done it with, but now we have been dating all summer we have done it more times than I can count on all my fingers and toes, and I could honestly care less now. We know each others bodies almost better than we know our own. I trail my fingertips over the back of her arm, connecting our mouths once again. I turn towards the bed and sit down wrapping Lydia's legs around my waist pushing my hand up and down her thigh not wanting to go any further, but letting her know I will. Our lips intertwine over and over again as she runs her fingers through my hair. Sometime it catches me that this isn't something I'm picturing to jack off this is real. Our hot, burning skin touching as I feel the electricity. Her soft lips continue to crash into mine repeatedly as she tugs at the bottom of my shirt begging to pull it off so she can touch my skin. I pull it off in one slick movement barely breaking the kiss. 

We stand back up as I push her against the wall messing with the button at the top of her dress. As soon as I get it unhooked I zip down her dress and watch it fall to the floor before connecting the kiss again. This time she pushes me down on the bed and unbuckles my jeans and pulls them down. Lydia climbs on my lap palming on my already hard cock as she kisses me passionately. I let a moan escape and she likes this so she rubs harder making me moan a little louder. I pull down my boxers to reveal my already hard cock. Lydia starts to unbuckle her bra and I finish it as she pulls down her thong. I pull Lydia on my lap as she sticks my dick at her entrance and slowly fills herself with me. She moves up and down slowly adjusting. I start to move my hips when I know it's all right she starts to throw her head back and she moans loudly. She moves along with my rhythm moving up and down I rub my hand down to her ass and slap it as I lightly squeeze her boob with my other hand. 

She lets out another loud moan and I cover her mouth as I look over and remember we forgot to close the door. I smirk and reach over and shut it. "Your new neighbors are going to love you," I say slightly moaning. 

She smiles, "I honestly don't care." Lydia moans right after and kisses me moving harder and faster as I know she's about to cum. I pump faster and moan along with her as we cum together and fall side by side on the bed. "I love you," she says smiling snuggling closer to me then before. I run my fingers through her hair as I brush it behind her ear "I love you too," I say smiling as I feel sleep washing over us. "I guess your roommate will wake us," I say pulling a sheet over me and Lydia. "Yeah, hopefully," she says smiling, "it would be a bad first impression though to find us both naked." I laugh and wrap my arm around her and I kiss her neck then fall asleep.


End file.
